The invention relates to a positioning appliance for positioning a container suspended on crane cables, comprising two slide chutes which are pivotably suspended at their top end on a carriage, actuating means for pivoting the slides and actuating means for moving the carriages.
Such an appliance is known from the published Dutch patent specification 72.09613 and is an aid in the centred placing of a container on a chassis. In the positioning state the slide chutes engage on said chassis and are able to move by moving the carriages in the longitudinal direction of the chassis, the contact devices of the slide chutes sliding along the chassis. The container can be positioned both in the longitudinal and transverse direction with respect to a chassis which is to be loaded. Because the slide chutes have to come into contact with the chassis during positioning, said chassis has to be of a specific design: the so-called terminal chassis type. The known appliance is unsuitable for positioning a container with respect to any construction whatsoever of a road chassis.